UAD (Universal Academy of the Districts)
by deches
Summary: I am bad at summaries: Rated M for bad language, Sex references, smut and heavy romance. Another high school story, this is NOT a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss P.O.V:

My alarm goes off and I give a slight groan. I'm going to a new school with new friends, new boys and new assholes to piss me off. Prim comes running through the door. "Oh my gosh, Katniss, first day of big school, yay!" She is excited. "Prim. Do me a favour and please never say that again" She frowned. I shoo her out of my room and thrown on my usual attire and throw my hair in a braid.

I arrive at school five minutes early and enter the office, The Head Master, Mr. Abernathy gives me my schedule: CQC training, Literacy, Break, Music, Science, Lunch and Study Hall. I memorize this and make my way for CQC training in the big hall. Two boys are already fighting, a boy who I can only describe as dark skinned and incredibly ripped and another boy who was slightly smaller with blond hair. They both appear to be evenly matched until the larger boy loses balance and is silenced by a quick heel to the stomach. My eyes widen at the Blond boy's strength and I quickly snap out of it. "Katniss Everdeen versus Clove Fuhrman" I watch as a smaller girl who looks about 15 steps forward, she looks psychopathic at first glance. She charges with no holding back, I quickly throw my arms in the air as she brings me to the ground with a swift sweep of my legs and a quick hit to the stomach. My breath is taken away; I am hoisted to my feet by a taller blonde girl. "Some advice, keep your guard up" She giggles and I give a nervous smile. She pats me on my back and sends me on my way to the bench. I sit down as a different blond boy and a tall brown haired boy walk in, the blond boy seems to be stockier but the brown haired boy looks like an experienced fighter. They both grapple for a while until finally the blond boy brings the taller boy up into the air then down onto the ground.

I exit the room and make my way to Literacy, I am assigned a seat right next to the blonde girl, I look at her golden locks and get lost in the perfect waves, she turns to see me staring. "Oh, my names Glimmer Rambin, what's yours?" Her voice is as smooth as honey and it sends shivers up my spine.

"Katpiss, Katpiss Everbean" I realise my mistake. "Katniss Everdeen sorry" My cheeks by now were scarlet red.

She lets out a giggle. "Nice to meet you, do you want to hang with me at Lunch. My friends are cool and won't cause trouble"

I nod hurriedly. She giggles again and flashes a pearly white smile. At the end of Literacy, I hurry out of Literacy and head to the toilet block. I enter the toilet and lock myself in a stall and hyperventilate. "Oh my god, oh my god! She invited me to her table!" I squeal. I finish my panic attack and exit the stall. I wash my face and wait for the bell to ring.

Marvel P.O.V:

I watch the small brunette from earlier talking with Glimmer about stuff, I am eavesdropping but all I make out is that they are both excited by something. I approach closer, "Hey guys" They both turn. "Oh hey Marvel!" They both chant in chorus. "So what you two girlies up too?" I ask. "Nothing" They chant in chorus again. I shrug, "So we on for tonight, party at my place?" They nod. "Can I invite the new girl?" Glimmer asks. "Sure" I reply. She smiles in satisfaction. "Anyway, we should get to class." I lead and they follow. After a while we reach Music class and we are immediately assigned singing groups, me, Clove and Rue. Katniss, Glimmer and Thresh. Peeta and Cato. We have to pick a song to perform, we finally decide on Good Time. We all know the song so start to pick what parts we sing, I have owl city's part and they have CRJ's parts. We start to rehearse while the others round us pick out songs.


	2. Dirty boy

Cato's P.O.V:

I look up and see Peeta, my partner staring at me. "What, do I have something on my face? Shit!" I started picking at my face. Peeta laughs at this. "No, I asked you a question! What song shall we sing?" I thought about this carefully. "Don't wanna go Home?" He nodded. "That is an amazing song!" We both agreed and started rehearsing. I'm not a good singer but I love to sing anyway so me and Peeta are really loud while we sing.

"So Peeta, do you want to come to a party at Marvel's place?" Peeta looks at me in surprise. "Um, sure" He replied and I smiled. "Okay end of Class! Go to whatever you have next" Our teacher shouts, Me and Peeta make our way to Science class. Our science teacher laughed when we enter. "Today we will learn about Sexual Education."

I felt my cheeks go red and I looked around at some people who were already smiling like perverts. "Now what usually happens if a boy is attracted to a girl?" The teacher asks. "They get a boner" Marvel answers with a laugh. "Example?" The teacher asks. "Like when I see Marvel's mum!" Thresh shouts out and Marvel turns around. "Oh it's on now mother fucker!" He jumps over a table and Thresh gets up as Marvel pounces on him, a huge fight occurs until finally Cato and Foxface separate them.

Thresh P.O.V:

Foxface cleaned me up. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah" I answered my eyes glued to the breasts hanging just above my face as Foxface packed the first aid kit back up. "Oh Thresh my eyes are up here" Foxface said with a blush. I looked up into her eyes, the blush apparent on her pale face. "Sorry I think I have a concussion" Something stirred below and I realized I'm pitching a tent. Foxface followed my eyes and saw this. "Well, something's a bit excited" I could just make out. She smiled then looked up. "So I'll see you around?" She said, I answered with a nod and a smile.

Glimmer P.O.V:

I sat at my lunch table with a very shaken up Marvel, a hopeful looking Cato, a normal Clove and a nervous Katniss. "Hey Katniss!" I waved and she smiled. I sat by Cato, hearing the weird noises, I looked at Cato and his arm was shifting back and forth. My eyes widened and I raised my hand and slapped him. "Bad Cato not jerkin' your gherkin at the lunch table" He blushed uncontrollably, his hand coming up, a bit white and sticky. "What you on about?" He asked nervously.

Marvel winced at his sticky hand. "That's nasty, getting turned on by sex ed! Wait, is this over that boy Peeta?" I swallowed. "Nope!" Cato said nervously. "Cato we already know your gay and we accept it and now we know you like that Peeta" Marvel explained. "Fine then, I like him!" Cato admitted. "By the way he's coming to the party!" Cato announced. "Well if you're sleeping with him, you use the guest room" Marvel said then threw Cato a condom with a wink.


	3. Clarvel at last

Clove P.O.V:

I look at Marvel disgusted. "You keep condoms in your wallet?" I said with a tone of distaste in my voice. "Yeah, you never know." He shrugged. Cato observed the condom slowly then shoved it in his pocket. I chuckled to myself while Glimmer flirted with Katniss. "Why do I need a condom again?" Cato asked. "Because if you spunk it goes in there and not on my floor plus you might try to rape Clove again" Cato and my eyes go wide. "What?" We say in sequence. "Oh yeah, he starts speaking about how your so hot and tries kissing and touching you, you usually flip out and knock him out" Glimmer says. Her, Marvel and Katniss are laughing by now. I go bright red and Cato laughs nervously. "I'll see you at the party" He walks off and seems to chase Peeta down the corridor.

Peeta P.O.V:

I am getting ready for the party, putting on my white shirt, black sweater, tight jeans and some leather shoes. I fix my hair in my mirror then walk towards Marvel's house. When I arrive I realise how rich Marvel is, he has a 3-story mansion. I knock on the door and get pulled in by Cato. I look around, Cato is dressed in a black tee, tight jeans, trainers and a dark brown leather jacket. Marvel is dressed in a yellow and black stripe shirt labelled 'buzz off', Jeans, trainers and a backwards cap.

Clove wore an old baseball jersey and jeans with some boyish trainers but Glimmer was dressed in a blue strapless dress with some matching blue high heels. Another person entered my vision, it was Katniss, dressed in hunting attire. I nodded awkwardly then smiled at Cato.

Almost immediately a bottle was shoved between my lips, I awkwardly sipped it, but the others started to egg me on into chugging, 1 bottle later I was pissed.

Marvel P.O.V:

I smiled at Clove who seemed to roll her eyes at me with a smirk. I walked over to her "Want to see my bedroom?" I asked, a grin set on my face. She sighed. "Fine, but no trying anything funny!" She said in a controlling voice. "Wouldn't dream of it!" I said as I led her to my room. She looked around. "Nice place" She said with a nod. "Sit" I said as I threw myself onto my bed. I reached in my secret stash and produced two bottles of District 1's strongest spirits. "Here" I passed her a bottle. She observes it but can't figure out what it is. "This is?" "Some weak shit from District 3" I lie. She shrugs and takes a swig. In half an hour she is completely wasted. I am only slightly drunk, as I know how to hold my liquor. I take one good look at her and lean in. "Marvel what are you-" I answer this by immediately pressing my lips against hers. A moan of shock then immediate ecstasy escapes her and I find myself practically ripping her shirt off and shakily fumbling to slip her bra off. I get frustrated so I just grip it and rip it clean off, revealing her perfect pale breasts. I lay gentle kisses from her neck to her breast then tease her left breast with my forefinger and thumb and take her right nipple in my mouth suckling it. In moments I am gritting the nipple in between my teeth as she moans in pleasure. I work off my jeans in no time and throw them to the floor. She pulls free and looks down lustfully, she unbuttons the slot in my underwear and as if on cue my bulge slides through. She touches it "Excited are we?" She rests her hand on the side of it then grips my shaft and starts rubbing it up and down. I grip on to my bed and moan. She licks the shaft while rubbing, my penis shuddering with each touch.

Suddenly she opens her mouth and takes my penis into it. I feel the soft sticky inside of her throat and cry out in a mix of pleasure and joy. She pulls away after a few minutes of giving me a perfect blowjob. "Now lets see how well you do" I am immediately on her, throwing off her bottoms, I take a moment to pull her knickers off. I smile at the sight of her wet pussy, I pull her legs up and move myself forward, I prod her pussy with my penis to tease her. She gives a moan and smiles. "C'mon no teasing" She lets out in a breathless voice. I nod and thrust the tip in, I move it in and out in frantic motions and she gives out multiple screams of ecstasy. I give her the only 3 minutes I can until I've unloaded my cannon in her. I collapse on her in joy and pleasure.

Glimmer P.O.V:

The sounds emitting from Marvel's room stops and I try to rack my brain to think who the unlucky girl was but it doesn't come to me. I shrug and continue my conversation with Katniss but she has other plans as I turn she pulls me in shoving her lips on mine. Her tongue slips through my lips and starts a dance with mine. I give out a sensual moan as she rubs up my hips then I give a retch and she pulls away. I bring up my breakfast, lunch and dinner (plus the drinks I had just consumed) over myself and I faint.

Smutty chapter lol, let me know what you think.


End file.
